Fire and Rain
by Clair de SolCrazie
Summary: He had a spoon in his mouth, and a bowl of strawberry ice cream in between his folded legs. "Want some?"


_I never would have guessed that my birthday would end up like this, _Gilbert thought as he stared at the sleeping face of the aristocrat, leaning closely on him like a lifeline. _But I'm more surprised this even happened at all._

Earlier that day, Gilbert and Roderich were sitting by the fireplace eating chocolates to celebrate Gilbert's birthday. Usually, their peaceful times together are by the fireplace. That's the place where they call all fighting off and decide to get out sweets and enjoy it with one another. Outside, there was light rain, the soft knocks of water quite soothing to both nations. Well, almost soothing. Roderich always seemed to be a little on edge when it rained, but he did like sound of the gentle patter against his windows and the quiet rhythm it seemed to thread together as it jumped on leaves and pavements. Gilbert remembered how Roderich described it to him the first time, when he caught Roderich staring at the window with a mixture of discomfort and curiosity.

_"Hey... What are you thinking about, Roddy? Something interesting about the rain?"_

_Roderich opened his mouth, but closed it, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly, his curiosity and discomfort washed away from the features of his face, replaced with a calm, steady gaze, slowly redirecting towards Gilbert._

_"Rain is a sign that a storm is coming soon. It's something that begins a whole bundle of wrong. But even so, you can't help but love it's beauty, no matter how dangerous it is. It gives you a sense of calm before you're actually hit full force with the mishaps it will create. It's almost like loving someone that you know will hurt you eventually. It's awful, but wonderful at the same time. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

_"Not really..."_

_Roderich stared for a while longer before closing his eyes and sighing. He turned away to face the window again._

_"Oh... Well, that's fine. Let's just enjoy it while it's still beautiful."_

Gilbert liked to tell himself that he understood now, but he still felt a bit puzzled by Roderich's statement. However, Gilbert decided he didn't want to dwell on it at this very moment. Because this moment was beautiful. And as Roderich had said, let's enjoy it while the moment is still beautiful.

Gilbert, however, knew that as he stroked his fingers through Roderich's feather-soft hair, this moment would never cease to be beautiful. He could hear the aristocrat's soft breath, and feel his body's pulse against his own. The scent of lavender wafted his senses, and the sight of the sleeping face against the light of the fireplace was nothing short of stunning. Gilbert took in every detail, like how the other's lips would quiver as he slept, and how thin shadows of his eyelashes would cast across his rosy cheeks. Gilbert scooted away from the fireplace a bit, knowing that the aristocrat was burning up a bit, judging by the red nose. This had Roderich scrunch his face up adorably, then roll over to burry his face into Gilbert's shirt.

Gilbert never even knew that he _enjoyed_ his time with Roderich, not until the first time they sat by the fireplace. It was years ago, and he caught Roderich in a strange act. The priss was eating ice cream by the fire in the middle of the night, almost like he was sulking about something.

_Gilbert's eyes flipped open when he heard noises coming from downstairs, and he threw his covers off. He took a quick glance at the clock, surprised that it was 11:54AM. It was basically midnight. _

_Another noise. The fridge is being opened. Then it was slammed, and there was the light thumping of footsteps that passed by the stairs._

_What's that other noise?..._

_Fire?_

_Oh shit._

_Wait... But it's raining outside._

_Gilbert tiptoed out of the room, trying not to alert the person downstairs, and snuck into the aristocrat's, only to be met with the horrifying truth that Roderich wasn't there. He freaked out, then decided, screw it, and ran down the stairs to face the stranger. He kicked open the double doors towards the living room to find Roderich, sitting in front of the fireplace, which was, by the way, lit. He had a spoon in his mouth, and a bowl of strawberry ice cream in between his folded legs._

_And were those _tears?!

_"Oh. Prussia."_

_Well, the priss doesn't seem to mind that he just caught him crying._

_Roderich looked at the table behind him, which had two cartons of strawberry and vanilla ice cream. He grabbed the vanilla and extended it out towards Gilbert._

_"Want some?"_

_Okay. What parallel universe has Gilbert just fallen into? Wait! This is a dream! Yeah! That's it! How can it not be a dream? Of course he'd be dreaming of the priss crying! He's been trying to get him to do that for ages! And duh, he'd make the priss get him ice cream too! Well, if this is a dream, better make the best of it!_

_"Yeah. Mind making the rain stop too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because the rain is the only thing keeping me calm at the moment, dummkopf..."_

_What a weak insult..._

Gilbert chuckled lightly at the short memory. He found out soon enough that it wasn't a dream when he asked why Roddy was crying. He was met with no answer. Only a blank stare. It still gives him the shivers sometimes. However, it was a good memory. He remembers clearly that he got Roderich to laugh at an awkward joke he made about storms.

"Gil...?"

Gilbert smiled at Roderich and looked at those glowing amethysts, glittering in the golden light.

"What's up, Roddy?"

"As far as I can see, you."

They both chuckled.

"It's still your birthday, right?"

Gilbert looked at the clock. "11:38."

Roderich smiled and lifted himself up to press a gentle kiss on Gilbert's cheek, which shocked him still. "Good. I got us strawberry and vanilla ice cream. It's in the freezer. Happy Birthday."

Suddenly, Gilbert understood what Roderich was saying about the rain.

_I really wasn't expecting my birthday to end up like this at all. But I'm so totally glad it did! WOOH!_

Then there was lightning.

Then Roderich squeaked.

And Gilbert smirked.

Oh yeah.

He was definitely going to enjoy his birthday to the very minute.

* * *

**This was so totally lame, but I wanted to make a story for Prussia's birthday and have it involve beauty, rain, humor, and PRUAUS! And I did it in a totally lame and awkward story. My writing style sucks, I know, but it is the best I can do. Reviews are love, since they make me want to make more stories to improve my skills. Okay, let me rephrase that; Reviews are MOTIVATION!**

**Love you all and stay absolutely, fabulously awesome for me~! Buh-bye munchkins!**


End file.
